1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to packs for military, mountaineering, police, recreational, and other uses, and more particularly to a leg pack providing increased functionality, advantageous load-bearing attributes, and convenient modularity.
2. Background Information
Consider the currently popular fanny pack. It includes a small pouch that straps conveniently around the user's waist to rest against the lower back, abdomen, or hip. Constructed in various sizes of nylon fabric with an opening that closes with a zipper or a hook-and-loop fastener, the pouch is suitably sized for carrying a wallet, set of keys, driver's license, currency and so forth. For many uses, it is just more convenient than a conventional back pack.
However, a fanny pack can be uncomfortable in various situations. It can flop around during physical activity and flap annoyingly against the user's body. A heavy load within the pouch makes that tendency all the more undesirable, and carrying a heavy load in a fanny pack strapped around the waist can aggravate a back problem. In addition, the fanny pack can get in the way during some activities and be inconvenient to access when resting against the lower back. These and related problems make a different pack design desirable.